His Special Day
by Trashibesensei
Summary: It was this day again. It was Judal's special day. The day, when he made a fool out of everybody in the entire Kou Empire by playing his well-known pranks. Happy April Fool's Day :D


**JUDAL - THE PRANK MASTER**

It's that time of the year again. Today was the day. It was Judal's day.

The only day, where he is fucking around with everyone in the ENTIRE Kou Empire.

Nobody knows how it did happen, but it became quite the tradition.

And it could be said, that this day was a day, on which everyone didn't want to get up.

Nobody exactly knew, when Judal would play his pranks. You were never safe in the Kou Empire.

In the morning, Judal played his pranks in the palace.

His first victim today was Kougyoku. That poor little girl was about to wake up, not knowing anything.

She opened her eyes, rubbing them a bit and yawned. She wanted to get up and stretch her limbs but then she felt a tight grip on her. Someone had his or her hands around her waist. Her heart started to race, she turned around only to find a just too familiar person next to her.

She blushed and couldn't say anything. This was impossible. This was absolutely impossible. From what she could remember, she was in the Kou Empire yesterday. She even talked to her brothers. And she could remember clearly, that Ka Koubun made sure of her being in her bed.

So first: why was there a person in her bed and second: why was it the king of Sindria, the guy she had a huge crush on. Why was Sinbad lying in her bed?! How did he get here?

She couldn't do anything against it. She had to scream, it was too much to think about in the morning.

„Why are you here?! Why are you in my bed?!" she screamed flustered, falling right from the bed and on the hard ground.

That made even the king wake up. He sat up and the bed sheets slipped from his muscular body. His bare torso was revealed and Kougyoku almost fainted.

And then the king began to laugh. He laughed really hard and felt from the bed, too.

„What's going on?!" A worried Ka Koubun barged into the room and almost stepped on Kougyoku. She looked up at him, mouth open but she couldn't say anything. Instead she pointed to the other side of the bed, where only two legs could be seen.

„Who's that, himegimi?!" he asked and took the girl in his arms protectively.

„S-Sinbad..." she stuttered and got an irritated look from her assistant. Said person stood up, still laughing.

„Don't worry, you just got pranked!" And in the next second Judal stood in front of them.

They both stood there, shocked.

„How..?" was the only thing Kougyoku was able to say.

„Light magic."

The magi didn't even have the chance to relax after he finally managed to stop laughing. He started laughing again at their stupid faces. He had tears in his eyes and his stomach hurt. And the day had just begun.

* * *

„Still, why were you in the same bed as her?!" An angry Ka Koubun chased after Judal, who tried to get rid off this stupid guy by throwing peaches at him.

„Why not? I didn't do anything, so get over it!" Jeez, what an annoying fucker. He eventually got rid off him and sighed in relief.

Time for his next victim.

It was still early in the morning and time for the important people to take some baths. Well at least, he knew that Kouha would definitely take one.

So the prince sat in his bath. It was the only time of the day, when he could relax and acutally be alone.

If someone even dared to disturb him... But he didn't want to think about that right now.

He cleaned himself, scrubbing arms and legs and all before some of his attendants came in and did all the other work like his hair or his back.

In the meantime a servant brought Kouha's clothes to his room. And that's where Judal's prank began.

After the servant was gone, he sneaked into the room and grabbed Kouha's clothes.

„This is gonna be hilarious." Judal had to suppress a laughter while he took out the thing he bought the other day.

He didn't know that something like this existed. But it was created for being used by the Magi, it couldn't be for a different reason.

Because the little bag he held in his hand was nothing else but itching powder. So he sprinkled the powder over Kouha's clothes and then left.

After Kouha got out from his bath and got dressed something felt horrible wrong.

Everything was freaking itching.

„What the fuuuck?" he scratched his arms and his back but it didn't stop.

„Kouha-sama, your meal is ready," Junjun said. She and the other two were waiting for him to come.

„Y-yes, coming."

He couldn't even walk normally. Even his pants were itchy. And the bad thing was, that he couldn't put his hands down there right now.

He was suffering so much. Where did this even come from?!

„Kouha-sama, are you alright?" His three attendants stopped walking after they saw the troubled face of Kouha.

„Yeah, suure..." he said and scratched his neck and after that his arms until he went under his shirt to scratch his stomach and chest AND FOR FUCK'S SAKE, EVERYTHING ITCHED!

„I can't do this anymore! Ah fuuuuck." He ran to the next pillar and rubbed his back against it.

„K-kouha-sama, what are you doing?!"

„Oh goood, that's so good~" he almost moaned because it felt so nice.

Somewhere in the near distance a certain magi was laughing his ass off. He went over to where Kouha was and almost fell from the sky because he laughed so hard.

„Aaah, what's this, everything is fuckin' itching!" Kouha didn't care anymore. He pulled his shirt off and continued to rub against the pillar.

„Even my ass is itching, whyyy..." Actually, nobody knew if Kouha could even hear what he was saying. But the sight was too hilarious.

After ten minutes of laughing, Judal got up from the ground.

„What's up, Kouha? Do you have anal itching?" And he lost it again.

„What the hell?! IS THAT YOUR DOING?!"

Kouha liked Judal. Yeah, he really liked him. But sometimes he could tear his fucking ass apart!

„Fuck, yes! It's itching powder!"

* * *

After the incident with Kouha , Judal had to leave temporarily. The prince was going to cut him into pieces. His mood was ruined for the day. But Judals just began rising and rising.

For the next prank, he had to wait a little bit. So he decided to eat something.

While he did that, he thought of the other pranks he would play today. He had so much planned.

And then he saw his next target and a bunch of people walking behind him. So the meeting was about to start. Time for Judal to get his things done.

For Koumei it was just a normal day which had begun like any other day. Nothing special happened to him this morning. Well, not yet.

He got to the room, where the meeting was held. And almost fell asleep. _Almost_.

Not knowing anything he made his way to his chair on which he always sat. The ones that were following him took seats too.

But Koumei was really slow today, so after every other person in the room sat on their chair, he just reached it and for a moment it went absolutely quiet.

That's when Koumei wanted to sit down. And while he was doing it, a big fucking fart escaped him.

Well, that's what could be heard. All the eyes turned towards the general, who looked even more like a dead body than usual. He awkwardly coughed a bit and tried to ignore the muffled laughter he could hear from outside.

Ah... it's this day again.

* * *

Guess who is gonna be his next victim? Yeah, that's right.

Judal didn't really think about something specific but his next prank was just too evil.

Kouen was about to leave his big study, followed by some servants. Suddenly, they all stopped walking.

„Did someone clean the floor?" The servant looked at each other.

Okay, a clean floor wasn't _that _special.

But this floor was.

It was SPARKLING!

You could see your own reflection on it. It was quite an impressive sight, to be honest. But Kouen's face didn't even move a bit. He looked really unimpressed.

In fact, he was a bit suspicious. And his suspicion was proven to be justified.

A really flustered Kougyoku walked around the corner with Ka Koubon in tow. In the next second, Kougyoku slipped on the sparkling floor, crying out loud in surprise and taking an even more surprised Ka Koubun down with her. Both of them slide down the hall until they stopped in front of the feet of the first imperial prince.

There was an awkward silence afterwards. Kougyoku earned an irritated look from Kouen. Then he started to smirk.

The princess was so embarrassed and wanted to get up, but failed miserably, landing on Ka Koubun, who broke down under her weight.

„Oh no, princess!" The servants wanted to help them but they _too_ slipped on the ground - that turned out to be frozen.

Meanwhile, Kouen tried to get what exactly was going on. That's when he heard Kougyoku's assistant swear and in between he picked out Judal's name. He groaned mentally.

It was his special day again.

„Man, I didn't get you. What a pity." Said Oracle appeared in front of the crowd and chuckled at the sight.

„What, got you again, Old Hag?!" He laughed, pointing at the angry girl.

„I HATE YOU!"

„Whatever. Well I'm off now. See ya!" And he was gone.

* * *

Now it was time to play his pranks on the citizens. He had prepared some pretty pranks.

One of his favourite things to do after flying around was making a fool of someone and start fights.

So Judal sat down on a building. A pretty big market was right around the corner.

The magi wielded his staff and started to command the rukh. A little swarm made its way to a stand of vegetables. Then Judal used his gravity magic to take a big tomato and let it float in the air. He then made a quick motion with his staff and the tomato flew right in the face of a merchant that was on the opposite side of the market and owned a stand that offered fruits.

„What the...?!" The man growled, wiping his face but the red tone didn't leave it, because he was really, really pissed right now.

He looked for some stupid kids that might have messed around with him but he didn't find any. Instead he gave the owner of the vegetable stand an angry look.

The man noticed that. „What's wrong?"

„One of your tomatoes hit me in the face! Explain this, would ya?!" But the other guy only shrugged.

„I didn't do anything."

„One more time and there will be consequences, got it?!"

Judal chuckled. He decided to wait a little bit until he made his next move.

This time he took an apple from the fruit stand. Before anyone could notice that something was off, the apple was sent flying and hit the other merchant right on the forehead.

„Oow!" The apple fell to the ground and you could see the exact spot where the apple collided with the man's forehead. He picked up the apple and crunched with his teeth.

„Ah, okay. That's how you deal with your problems. That's a really manly way, I have to admit that!" He shouted across the street and threw the apple back to where it belonged.

„What the hell are you doing?!"

„Are you serious? You just threw this stupid apple at me!" The victim showed his demolished forehead to the other one, who frowned.

„I didn't throw an apple at you!" He fought back earning a sarcastic nod and wink from the other one.

„Sure. Apples now have the ability to fly and hit people in the face, I got it."

„Well, seems like tomatoes have the same ability, don't you think so too, huuh?!"

„SHUT UP, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

„I DON'T THINK SO!"

„OKAY, COME AT ME, BRO! LET'S SOLVE THIS LIKE REAL MEN!"

Judal cried. He couldn't breath. This was too awesome to watch. He almost fell of the roof, because he had to laugh so hard.

The two guys were fighting now and it looked hilarious.

This prank went really well, that's what Judal had decided.

He would definitely do this again.

* * *

Kouen saw another annoyed family member pass him. It was Kouha, who had a really pissed look on his face. But as he saw Kouen, he smiled at him and greeted him.

„Hello, En."

„Did Judal fool you, too?"

Kouha sighed.

„Yes. My clothes were covered in itching powder."

His older brother raised an eyebrow.

„Well, I'm off now. I have to go and get my carri-"

„Kouha-sama!" One of his servants came running towards him. He bowed before Kouen and then turned to the his master.

„We have a problem. You can't take your carriage today."

„Why not?"

„Well..." the man hesitated. It was a really odd thing to happen.

„Well?" Kouha asked.

„All our horses have been replaced by... donkeys."

„Donkeys?" Both brothers asked at the same time. The servant nodded.

Kouen and his brother looked at each other. The older one had to suppress a light chuckle.

This idiot Magi would never run out of ideas.

Kouha only groaned and facepalmed himself.

* * *

At the end of the day Judal had played every prank he wanted. He was lucky that nobody could die so easily from laughter. He was so exhausted right now.

His last prank was a masterpiece. After returning all the horses, there were more than enough people to scare with his prank.

Because he made himself look really creepy. And then he would stand in the middle of a forest and when a carriage was crossing, he would get in their way.

Not that his appearance wasn't already scary enough, he used his gravity magic again and started floating towards his chosen victims. They all have crapped their pants, he was absolutely certain about that.

When he opened the doors from the carriage and scared the travelers and received this pale look with eyes that were scared to death... it made him feel so powerful.

He also floated through some villages dressed like this and scared the shit out of the citizens.

Hell yes... he did a really good job today.

And he already planned his comeback for next year.

* * *

EXTRA:

**_Revenge_**

_Judal got in his room, really tired and exhausted from the succesful day. He was really pleased with his job.  
But now, he couldn't wait to get in his bed and get some sleep._

_He didn't bother about taking his clothes off, so he slipped in his bed fully dressed.  
He tried to curl up, but somehow he couldn't move his blanket._

_"The fuck...?" He pulled harder but nothing budged. He turned around and found someone lying next to him._

_He jumped out of his bed in an instant.  
"Who are you and why are you in my bed?!" He took his staff and was ready to fire some magoi at the creep._

_"Stop, don't hurt me! Please!"  
Judal raised an eyebrow._

_"Ka Koubun...? Why the fuck are you in my bed, get out!" Judal shot some magoi in his direction but Ka Koubun dodged it._

_"I'm sorry! I wanted to play you a prank but... I fell asleep."_

_"Oh, okay. No problem. You can stay here. I will sleep on the ground." The sarcastic undertone in his voice made the assistant cringe.  
"You are still not getting up?!" That's when Ka Koubun realised that he was still in Judal's bed. He got up immediately and ran to the door, followed by some magoi shots from an upset Judal._

_But when he wanted to leave, a bucket with water fell from the door and got him all wet. _

_"Oh man, you ruined my prank." A depressed Kouha stood in front of the door and looked at his failed prank. _

_Ka Koubun spit out some water and coughed. Judal watched the scene blankly._

_"Seriously?" he said and earned a shrug from the prince._

_"You should get what you deserve." The pink-haired boy gave the soaked Ka Koubun an angry glare._

_"I hope, you get a cold for ruining my prank." Kouha left without saying anything else. Ka Koubun left, too, moping._

_"What the fuck just happened?" All that was left, was a stunned Judal. He was shocked at how miserable these two were with making a fool of him._

_He should definitely teach them how it's done. _

* * *

**Happy April Fools' Day ! xD**


End file.
